Return of the Mask
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: Join artistic teenager, Jack, as he becomes the newest owner of Loki's mask, going on a whole new adventure.
1. SHOWTIME!

The Mask really is one of the most hilarious films ever, this is my idea of a third instalment

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mask

* * *

In Edge City, a teenage boy, wearing a black button down shirt and sky blue jeans with dark brown hair was at the harbour, he liked to come here to relax and draw in his sketchbook, his name was Jack, he had just finished with his sketch of the city, before a dog ran towards him with a stick in it's mouth.

"Hey, Roadie, it's getting late, let's go home" said Jack before picking up the dog and walking home.

The next day, Jack was at school, he walked over to a girl with auburn hair, pale skin and glasses, she was wearing a pink sweater and white jeans.

"Hey, Emily" said Jack

"Hey Jack, how are things with you?" asked Emily

Jack and Emily had been best friends for years, Jack had developed romantic feelings for Emily a couple years ago, however, Emily had a boyfriend.

"Things have been good, hey, I just finished some new drawings, you wanna see?" asked Jack

"Sure" said Emily

Jack pulled his sketchpad out of his backpack and showed Emily the new drawings he worked on recently, including the one of the city from yesterday.

"These are really good" said Emily

A teenager who was above average in height, dressed in a black t shirt, ripped jeans and had some piercings walked over to the 2.

"Hey Babe, hey Mack" said the teenager

"It's Jack" said Jack

"Hey Logan" said Emily

Logan was Emily's boyfriend, and Jack's rival, he was a selfish jerk, it was unknown why Emily even went out with him.

"Um, what's going on here between you two?" asked Logan

"Jack was just showing me these drawings he did" said Emily

Logan grabbed Jack's sketchpad.

"I've seen better drawings from my pet snake" said Logan

"Come on, Logan, be nice" said Emily

"I was" said Logan

After School, Jack returned to the harbour, he didn't bring Roadie with him, he started his newest sketch, when Logan arrived.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tack" said Logan

"It's Jack, not that hard to remember"

"Listen, I know you and Emily have a history together, but she's mine, and if I see you near her again, I am going to take your little notepad and shove it down your throat" said Logan

"Look, Logan, me and Emily are just friends, although, I am curious why she's dating a self centred, manipulative, jackass like you" said Jack

Logan took Jack over his shoulder and threw him into the water.

"See, that's exactly my point" said Jack

Logan picked up Jack's sketchpad and tore up a bunch of the drawings.

"NO!" yelled Jack

Logan finished up by throwing the sketchpad into the water, then he walked away.

"No, no, no, no, it took me years to finish those drawings" said Jack

Jack got out of the water, when he got out of the water, he noticed a wooden mask on the ground.

"What's this?" asked Jack

Jack picked up the mask and put it in his backpack, he also grabbed the destroyed sketchpad, and returned home. When he arrived home, he entered his room and threw the mask on a chair.

The following day, after school, Jack was in the park on his own, when Emily arrived.

"Hey Jack, I heard about what happened with Logan, I'm really sorry" said Emily

"Why? It wasn't your fault, but I am surprised you are with him" said Jack

"I broke up with him, he was a jerk" said Emily

"Tell me something I don't know" said Jack

"Hey, tomorrow night, I'm going to be doing a small singing gig, here's an invitation incase you want to come" said Emily

"Thanks" said Jack

That night, Jack stayed home while his parents were out, he had to finish some chores he kept forgetting about. When he grabbed some clothes off his chair, he saw the mask, he dropped the clothes and grabbed the mask.

"Huh? I wonder why someone would leave something like this at the harbour" said Jack

He turned the mask around and it started to shimmer.

"Whoa, freaky" said Jack

Jack tried to put the mask on, when the mask clutched to his face, he stared to spin around in a green tornado. When he stopped, he looked completely different, his hair was alot straighter and had blonde tips, his clothes changed to an emerald green suit with a black dress shirt and a matching fedora, and the weirdest part, his face had turned bright green.

"It's SHOWTIME" said Jack

Jack tried to leave, when he realised something.

"WAIT, I can't leave, I have chores" said Jack

Jack spun around in a tornado and moved all around the house, 5 seconds later, he stopped.

"DONE!" said Jack before laughing

Jack left the house and went for a bit of a walk, when he was encountered by a street tough.

"Hey, gimme your money" said the man

"Gimme one good reason why I should" said Jack

The man pointed a sharp poker to Jack's face.

"I see your point, hang on one second" said Jack

Jack reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny safe, he unlocked it and pulled out a big wad of cash, which the man proceeded to snatch, and Jack walked away.

"That's more I like it" said the man

The man looked at the money, instead of a president, there was a picture of Jack, wearing the mask, wearing a powdered wig.

"HEY!" yelled the man

Jack ran into an alley and jumped into a bin. The man opened the lid to the bin, it was empty.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" asked the man

Jack emerged from a metal trash can behind the man, he stroked his chin until a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Try taking a closer look" said Jack

The man took a closer look and Jack tipped him into the bin and shut the lid.

"Huh, he's gonna get out of there pretty quickly, I KNOW" said Jack

Jack sat on the bin, took of his hat, reached inside and pulled out a piece of cheese.

"Nope, that's not it" said Jack, putting back the cheese

He reached his entire arm into the fedora, he pulled out an anvil.

"There it is" said Jack

Jack placed the anvil on the lid of the bin, then at lightning speed, he ran off.

* * *

**That ends the first chapter of my newest fic**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. I AM THE MASK!

Now, just so you know, from now on, whenever someone wears the mask, I will change their name to something similar, so, for example, whenever Jack wears the mask, I will be calling him Jackie

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mask

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning, in his bed, he was completely tired out.

"Uh, it was just a dream" said Jack

Jack turned around in bed and saw the mask on a pillow, he tried not to scream because it would wake up his parents.

"Then again, maybe not" said Jack

Roadie entered Jack's room.

"Roadie, was I here last night? Roll over for yes, sit for no" said Jack

Roadie sat down.

"No? Then where was I?" asked Jack

Jack went downstairs, and after having his breakfast, turned on the news.

"_And this just in, convicted robber, Antoine Edensor, was found trapped inside a trash bin with an anvil weighing down the lid, when asked what happened his only response was 'It was the guy with the green face'_" said the reporter

"No way" said Jack

Jack rushed upstairs to his computer, he searched 'Green Wooden Mask' and found a link to an online article about a man called Stanley Ipkiss.

_In 1994, former Bank Clerk, Stanley James Ipkiss, proclaimed to have found a wooden mask near Edge City Harbour, he said that when he put the mask on, he became a crazy cartoon character with a bright green face and no ears, he said he had over 100 hilarious super powers, great power is given to whoever wears the mask, but at the cost of their self control and their sanity. Ipkiss used the mask to catch convicted criminal, Deacon Tyrell, and then threw the mask back into the harbour._

Jack started to believe that he possessed the same mask, or maybe it's just a coincidence. Jack did more research and found a link to a man called Tim Avery.

_In 2005, years after the events involving Stanley Ipkiss, a cartoonist called Tim Avery, created a comic book series about a man who gained bizarre powers when putting on a wooden mask, turning them into a green faced lunatic, during an interview, Avery said that the comic was based on true events, saying his dog found the mask, and at night, he would become a hilarious cartoon like Wildman, while wearing the mask, he proclaimed to have conceived a child, and said that his new son possessed the powers of the mask, all the while, he was being pursued by the Norse God of Mischief, Loki. After an epic battle, Avery said he gave Loki the mask and he returned home. However, many people believe Tim Avery had made up the story and had went crazy, however, a few people believe that Avery was telling the truth._

"Wait, if this is all true, then if Avery gave Loki the mask, then how do I have it?" asked Jack

Jack searched further, and found an article by Dr Arthur Neuman.

_Dr Arthur Neuman, an expert on masks, proclaimed to have met Stanley Ipkiss when he proclaimed to have found the mask, Neuman said the mask belonged to Loki, Norse God of Mischief and Deception, after Tim Avery returned the mask to Loki, many other people claimed to have found the mask themselves, in many cases, evidence has been presented to imply they may have been telling the truth, so it is possible that Loki had made 2 masks rather than one, but if this is true, it is unknown why, some people believe it was so that he could spread mischief across the world and still keep his own mask, others believe it was because he lost the original mask a second time, chances are that the world will never know for sure._

"So I must be the new owner of the mask" said Jack

Jack searched more and found a list of everyone who proclaimed to have found the mask after the events of 2005.

_Max Powell_

_Richard Edwards_

_Steven Daniels_

_Thomas Jerry_

_Geoff Green_

_Adam Shane_

_Staci Redwoods_

The only link between all 9 finders of the mask is that they all lived in Edge City, he found one more link, it was to a meeting between the 7 more recent wearers of the mask, Jack printed the address off and gets changed to go to school. Later that day, at school, he talked to Emily.

"Hey Emily" said Jack

"Hey Jack, so, are you coming to my singing gig tonight?" asked Emily

"I'm not sure if I can make it" said Jack

"Oh, I was really looking forward to seeing you there tonight" said Emily

"I'm sorry, but I think a friend of mine can make it" said Jack

"What's he like?" asked Emily

"You'll see" said Jack

That night, Jack put his invitation in his pocket and grabbed the mask.

"I really hope this works, Roadie" said Jack

Jack put on the mask, he turned into a tornado, when he stopped, he turned into the green faced trouble maker from last time, but this time, he was wearing a red suit.

"It is PARTY TIME" said Jackie

Jackie grabbed a picture of Emily.

"Get ready baby, DADDY'S COMING" said Jackie

Jackie jumped out the window and took a look at an old broken down car.

"Hm, I think this car needs an upgrade" said Jackie

He stepped in the car, he pulled a set of keys out of his shirt pocket and started the car, when it zoomed out, the car looked completely different. It had turned into an oversized red police car with a visible engine.

"Alot of horse power, time to gallop" said Jackie

Jackie drove out of the street and into a highway. Now Jackie was dressed as the lone ranger.

"High hoe Silver, AWAYYYYYYY!" yelled Jackie

Jackie took off like a bullet down the middle of the street. He eventually arrived. Jackie noticed a big flashing car button.

"I wonder what this does" said Jackie

Jackie pressed it and was ejected right out of the car, he pulled on his tie and a parachute emerged from the back of his shirt. When he landed, he walked up to the bouncer.

"You got an ticket?" asked the bouncer.

"Of course" said Jackie

Jackie handed the bouncer a piece of card.

"This is a gift card for T.G.I. Friday" said the bouncer

"Oops, maybe I left it in my other pants" said Jackie

"I'm sorry, no tick..." said the bouncer, before being cut off by Jackie

"Here they are" said Jackie, holding up a pair of pants. He reached inside the pockets and pulled out the ticket Emily gave him.

"Alright, you may enter" said the bouncer

Jackie entered, the place was a nightclub, normally it wouldn't let under 18s in but tonight was for all ages.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the lovely, Emily" said the announcer

Emily walked on stage, she was wearing a pair of sky blue jeans, red shoes, a pink blouse and a black jean jacket, and her hair had been tied into a ponytail.

"Whoa my god" said Jackie

Emily started singing 'Catch Me If You Can' by Jess Moskaluke. When she was finished, Jackie's jaw dropped so much that it rolled off the sides of the table.

"Thank you Emily, that was great, now, if anyone of you in the audience would like to perform something yourself, don't hesitate to come up on stage" said the owner

Jackie quickly ran onto the stage, giving the owner a fright.

"Okay sir, what would you like to sing?" asked the man

Jackie whispered something in his ear.

"I'm not sure how that song goes" said the man

Jackie reached inside his shirt and pulled out some sheet music.

"Alright" said the owner

The owner gave the sheet music to the band performing the music for the singers.

_I gotcha with my winning smile, _  
_ I'm a living lesson in flair and style! _  
_ You just can't help but stare at my savoir-faire. _

_I'm nouveau, Deco, Roman-Greco, Rococo, Barroco, be-bop, hip-hop, flip-flop _  
_ SOMEBODY STOP ME! _  
_ Pretty viridian faces like mine, _  
_ Don't come a dime a dozen - I stand out of the crowd! _  
_ Babe, when they made me, yeah, they broke the mold! _  
_ Wholesome and kind, staid and refined, totally out of my mind! _

_Arch-villains and ne'er-do-wells had better learn to decorate prison cells _  
_ Green goes with anything if they ask, see! _

_Well there's one last thing I gotta sing about _  
_ Open up wide and really shout! _

_OHHHH..LOOK OUT! _

_I AM THE MASK!_

"Wow, that was amazing, could we get your name?" asked the owner

"Didn't you hear the song?" asked Jackie

Jackie pulled out a tape recorder and played back the last line of the song.

Jackie went to leave the club when Emily caught up with him.

"Hey, nice job out there" said Emily

"Thank you sweet cheeks, you were good too, really satisfied my sweet tooth" said Jackie

Jackie hopped in the car he brought over and rushed home.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 2**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
